Destined to Be
by HarryPottersBiggestFanRIMSHA
Summary: She felt her stomach somersault as she felt the person's soft warm lips press against hers. Then she felt a pair of arms around her waist. She closed her eyes. He held her so tightly, she could barely breathe.
1. Chapter One: Time Traveling

**A/N: I wrote this with my cousin (Ginny, or Mehak :D). Anyway, yup :)  
****And yes-I know that Molly is like ten years older than Lily, but just use your imagination. Ginny loves the Weasleys (: (And the Potters. Aha.)**

**Disclaimer: No, no J.K Rowling here. Don't even know her =/**

Lily Evans was just about to sit down on her favorite chair, when all of the sudden, "RIBBIT!" she turned around and saw that her blasted toad had peed on the chair. Slamming the toad into it's tank, she murmured, "Use the bathroom in _there_."

Walking to her wardrobe, she quickly scanned it's contents with her sparkling green eyes, then picked out a dark blue nightgown. Letting her hair down to cascade her shoulders, she reached into her bag to get her remaining homework, then lay on her bed, stomach down.

Molly Prewett walked in. She had her back to Lily, but she could see that Molly was very dressed up. With a black knee length dress, she also wore red velvet roves and black stilettos. She had her brown hair piled up in a fancy style (definitely Elona) and was talking to a redheaded boy with blue eyes that matched Molly's. He was so tall, the pearl beaded curtains (again, Elona) tops reached the top of his head. Hastily, Molly smiled, "Bye!" and quickly glanced at Lily, who was pretending to do her homework with a smirk on her face.

Molly shut the door and began to sit in a chair. "Molly, my toad-"

"Ooohh," Molly groaned, getting the message. She jumped up and sat on the edge of Lily's bed.

"Who was that?" Lily asked, looking up at Molly.

"Who was what?" Molly said, acting as if she didn't know what Lily was talking about.

"That boy." Lily said, not at all going to stop asking until Molly told her.

"Oh," Molly said uneasily. "Him." But to Lily's disappointment, Elona Vosteck walked in the room.

"Ask her," Lily hissed to Elona.

"Ask her what?" replied Elona, her mouth full of chocolate frogs.

"Nothing...aww, you didn't get me any?" Lily said, referring to the chocolate frogs.

"I did, but then ate them. Sorry." As it was Saturday, Elona and Molly were at Hogsmeade. Molly with a date, and Elona browsing. Lily didn't go.

"Guess what?" squealed Molly.

"What?" Lily and Elona said in unison.

"Dumbledore taught me a new spell, one that shows you your future."

"What, really?" Elona said, swallowing the melting chocolate.

Molly nodded, smiling, and turned to Lily. "Want to see your son?"

Lily chocked out, "My...s-son? Yes!"

Molly smiled again, but Elona interrupted. "I have to finish my Transfiguration homework!"

"We don't hav-Elona, that was due last week." Lily said.

"I know," Elona replied, her face all dreamy again. "Professor said we had all week to finish it."

The other two rolled their eyes. "Grab my hand." Molly turned to Lily. Lily obeyed and Molly shouted, "FUTURIO VISIATO!" They both felt as if somebody had pushed them through the floor and the floor had melted like mist. Strong winds pushed them forward. Their eyes were screwed shut and their hands felt as if they were glued together. Finally, there was a flash of blue light and Molly and Lily fell with a loud _thud_. A young woman, around twenty, didn't seem to hear. She looked just like Lily. In the older Lily's hands was a baby—he had green eyes that matched Lily's exactly and dark brownish black hair. The older Lily was smiling and cooing; she obviously adored the little child.

"He's so adorable! And this is in _three years_!" Lily gushed, noticing a wizarding calender.

Molly nodded, smiling, then frowned, looking out the doorway. "We have to go back."

"Why? I want to se-" But Molly has already grabbed her hand, screamed, "Reversio Visiato!" and instead of the long trip, they landed straight back where they started; at the foot of Lily's bed.

Molly then said, "Want to see him when he's a bit older? Say...when he's to be a first year?"

"Yes!" squealed Lily. Molly did the spell again and they landed in a room that was a really small, enclosed space.

"Why are we in a closet—or even a cupboard?" Lily said—she had to sit down on her knees and even then had to scrunch down. Molly shook her head.

The boy in the bed was covered in a small sheet, meant to act as a blanket. There was a sharp knock at the door. "Get up! You have to make breakfast!"

"Make bre-that is _not_ me!" Lily shrieked, very confused.

The boy groped at the bedside table and found glasses held together with tape. He fumbled for the small lamp and light filled the room. Now that Lily could she his face clearly, she felt sick.

She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She looked at the boy's face more clearly. "This can't be my son. You're-you're lying," she chocked out. But there they were-the same sparkling green eyes only she had. But he also had the messy black hair, like a certain boy...

Lily felt weak. Her eyes unfocused, her legs collapsed under her. A second before she hit the ground, Molly screamed, "REVERSIO VISIATO!" as Lily fainted.

The boy looked exactly like James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2: The Note

James walked into the hospital wing to see a boy in the Gryffindor Quidditch team who had been hit in the face with a bludger during a Quidditch practice today. He was grumbling but when he saw who was in the other bed, he smiled. "Evans," he whispered into her ear.

She murmured something like, "What, Molly?" She was tired, otherwise she'd notice Molly would never call her Evans or even have a voice like James.

"It's not Molly," said James loudly, "it's _toeeeragg_." He drawled with a smirk on his face.

She turned over, her eyes full of pure loathing. James smiled weakly, yet Lily kept staring at him. "What do you want?"

"Can't a person visit somebody in the hospital wing? Why are you here _again_?"

Lily didn't notice that 'again.' She wanted to ask how he even knew she was here, but decided not to. She then remembered last night's events, and blushed furiously.

"Well, Evans, just wanted to give you a head start on Quidditch events.." he was saying. "...I play seeker, as you know... ...and two people can fit on the broomstick..." he said with a sly smile, but Lily wasn't listening. She hadn't understood a word he's said, she she closed her eyes again.

When she woke up, she was in her own bed. She sat up and noticed Molly sitting down by Lily. Lily also noticed a tray of chocolates next to her bed. She gingerly picked on up and was about to put it in her mouth, when Molly told her, "Potter sent them."

Lily wrinkled her nose and dropped the dark treat. "Anything _else_ you have to say before I eat other affected chocolates?"

Molly said, with a twinkle in her eyes, "Actually, yes. He sent them after snogging Rebecca Morrison senseless."

"Well, _that_'s not a less chance there's something in these." But for some reason, she felt as if she didn't want to talk to Rebecca anymore. _What?_ _Jealousy?_

Disgusted with herself, Lily buried her face into her pillow and pretended to sleep. When she heard Molly leave the room, she lay on her back, her eyes still open. She wasn't thinking about various things; last night, Rebecca, _James..._

James. She called him James. Not Potter. Not James Potter. Not even toerag or scumbag or _anything._

She then saw the door open slowly, quietly, _creak_, _creak_, _creak_...Thinking it was a house elf, Lily shut her eyes. Then, she opened them to see a glimpse of who entered. Nobody. Nobody there. Yet, there were still the soft sounds of footsteps. Terrified, Lily whispered, "Who's there? Who is it? MOL-" She felt a finger pressed against her lips. "Nobody. Don't you fret your pretty little head about it."

She opened her mouth to say something, then felt a hand clamp against her mouth. The voice sounded just vaguely familiar and she felt the hand lift. She felt a hand tugging her own, and then close her hand in a fist. She then saw the door open, then close. She opened the fist.

_Meet me in the Great Hall tomorrow._


End file.
